BNCPAP systems are used to treat a wide range of patients, including, but not limited to, neonates and premature babies, infants, children, adults, geriatrics and animals. Conventional BNCPAP systems include a pressure device having a canister of liquid into which exhalatory gases from a patient may be provided. The gases are transmitted into the liquid via a conduit, and the patient advantageously experiences airway pressure, which is backpressure that is felt in the patient's lungs as a result of exhaling into the liquid. The airway pressure may aid in lung tissue development and other improvements. The quantity of the airway pressure depends on the depth of the conduit in the liquid and the amount of liquid in the pressure device. Accordingly, unstable, movable conduits that shift may result in an undesirable and potentially dangerous shift in pressure experienced by the patient. Conventional pressure devices include a canister having a very flexible lid with an aperture formed through the lid into which the conduit may be positioned. These devices disadvantageously allow the aforementioned movement and corresponding shift in pressure. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have one or more embodiments of a BNCPAP pressure device disposed to provide a substantially stable airway pressure into which a patient must exhale. Additionally, to increase the accuracy of the airway pressure that the patient experiences, it may be desirable to have one or more embodiments of a BNCPAP pressure device that may be adjusted to provide airway pressure at any value on a continuum between a maximum pressure and a minimum pressure.
Additionally, after extended usage, the liquid in the column may evaporate and/or splash out of the column, thereby requiring regular replacement of liquid. However, the removal of the lid on the canister may allow bacteria to enter the canister, and patient infection may result. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have one or more embodiments of a BNCPAP pressure device that includes a pre-filled liquid canister into which the patient exhales.